


Morning Conversations

by TiffanyF



Series: High Stakes [3]
Category: CSI: Miami, House M.D.
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg House wakes up alone (again) and goes looking for his sire and lover. He finds him in the library and they talk about what's on Horatio's mind. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a writing challenge and day 2 was to "write a fan fiction". It was this or an angst piece that I might still write. 
> 
> Takes place in my "High Stakes" universe. Just a drabble.

Greg House woke alone in the large bed, stretched, and sighed. He’d woken up for a dose of his medication earlier that morning and his lover was there with him then. Alan was busy, Greg knew that, but he’d hoped to wake up next to his lover for once since they’d arrived in England. 

Grumbling to himself, he pushed up and looked around the large room his shared with his lover again – the first time almost forty years previous – and saw no sign that Alan was around at all. Greg checked the time and swung his legs around to the side of the bed. He grabbed the cane that he hoped to not be using much longer and stood, heading toward the bathroom for a shower and to dress. They weren’t alone in the house, and Greg didn’t want to shock the younger generation.

It took some work, but he finally tracked his lover down in the library. Alan Morris was sitting at his desk, studying a large book. His red hair was messy, which meant he’d been running his fingers through it, and Greg grinned. “How long have you been up?”

“Pere called,” Alan said, looking up from the book. “He and Al got a call from Ryan filled with questions.” He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. “I’m worried about them, Greg.”

Greg crossed the room and sat down in Alan’s lap. He normally hated to touch anyone, but having his sire and lover back with him after he thought he’d lost the vampire forever made him crave touch. “Ryan’s a smart young vampire, Alan,” he said. “They’ll be fine as long as they can follow the rules you put in place before we left.”

“I’m starting to wonder if I shouldn’t have made them leave with me,” Alan admitted, wrapping an arm around his lover. “I know Eric needs the time away, but I’m worried. Being alone, even in a pair, is dangerous. We both know that all too well, my own.”

“We do, but I gave Ryan a few tips I figured out when I was on my own,” House said. “Alan, I know you want to have your child by adoption join us, but right now I really think that Eric won’t be able to take it. You saw what was happening just before we left.”

Alan nodded with a long sigh. “He wouldn’t even stay in the same room as me,” he said. “I don’t know where I went wrong, my own. Maybe it was when I transformed Tim. Maybe if I’d let him go everyone would have been saved so much pain.”

“And maybe losing him would have driven you to do something stupid and then Ryan and I would be orphans,” Greg pointed out. “Yeah, we’d have pepere, but it wouldn’t be the same, Alan. I think you should call Ryan and talk to him. See how he’s doing, if only so you know and we can focus on our mission for pepere.”

“He’s getting ready to send us our initial information,” Alan said. “That’s why I pulled this book off the shelf. I think you and I need to spend some time reviewing Hitler’s rise to power the first time around, and then see if we see the same signs in the modern news.”

“You take the history, I’ll take the media,” Greg said. “You know history puts me to sleep.”

Alan grinned and pulled Greg down for a kiss. “Medical history doesn’t,” he murmured.

“That’s because it’s something relevant to my work,” Greg pointed out. “Call Ryan, Alan. It won’t hurt anything and it’ll ease your heart.”

“What if Eric answers?”

“He wouldn’t hang up on you. As much as he’s questioning everything, he’s not going to hurt Ryan like that,” Greg said. “If only because Ryan will kick his ass if he finds out.”

“All right, all right,” Alan said. “I know when I’m beat. Paula’s made lunch. You go eat and I’ll come find you after I talk to Ryan, my own.”

“Given over to Paula’s mercy,” Greg grouched, standing up. “I don’t think I’m going to survive this fattening program.”

Alan caught his hand and kissed it gently. “She knows her business, Greg,” he pointed out. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Greg said. “Call my bratty brother and I’ll go see if I can find room for some food to make Paula happy.”

“I’ll join you soon, my own,” Alan said.


End file.
